Why?
by Amaya Kuroi
Summary: Why, Doumeki?" Watanuki asks the question that could change their entire relationship. very sweet. DouWata YAOI boyxboy READ!


Hello everyone!!! This is my first published one-shot!! i wrote it while writing my chapter-fic and decided to post it! i hope you enjoy it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! a reader's reviews and comments are a writer's bread and butter!! we thrive on them!! please use constructive criticism and feel free to point out any mistakes you see, even if there is just a sentence in there that dosen't quite sound right! let me know!! thanks! enjoy!

**Anime/Manga: **XXXholic, manga-verse, no specific timeline, but before chapter 170, DEFINITELY before chapter 180... . i have a different fic i wish to post about those chapters ;)  
**Couples:** Dou-Wata ^///^ Amaya-chan loves Dounuts....  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **YAOI! (boy on boy love) no like, turn back now! you have been warned. Not too explicit, just some kissing ^_^ Also some swearing  
**Disclaimer:** I love CLAMP, but i do not channel their genius, all characters belong to CLAMP. Story is for fan-purposes only. thank you *bows*

**Why?**

Watanuki sighed.

"It's 11:00 at night! Why is Yuuko-san sending me out on errands when she isn't even here?!" He shook his fist at the empty street, cursing Yuuko and her crazy demands.

"She said she was going to some other dimension or something, how the hell can she give me orders?" He grumbled incessantly, stomping along in the peaceful summer night. It was warm, but not hot, and there were only a few clouds in the sky, the air was clear from a few days rain, and you could see stars scintillating in the blue velvet sky. Watanuki stumbled along, still murmuring, when suddenly he felt a piercing chill. He stopped, and looked around, seeing nothing, continued walking cautiously. A sense of dread crept over him, and then he was overcome by a putrid smell. Watanuki swore. It was a full moon. He felt the presence growing stronger, creeping up from behind him. He turned his head around slowly, to see what kind of creature he was dealing with, and froze. It was HUGE. Tendrils of purple ooze piled together, to form an unidentifiable four-legged creature, with rows of sharp teeth, long, ragged claws, and a single, large slitted red eye, gaping open at its prey. The dark aura around it was massive, contaminating the air and making Watanuki choke. Watanuki broke off in a dead run, and the youkai immediately followed,chasing down it's victim. Houses and streets passed in a blur, as Watanuki ran madly, hoping against hope to reach Yuuko's gate and the barrier before the youkai got him. Watanuki choked, the oppressive smell making it impossible to breathe. 'No, no, no! I can't die!' Watanuki coughed and heaved, his lungs giving out, and his vision becoming blurry. He clutched his aching chest, as fear overtook him, and the reality of death reared up in front of him. His legs gave out, and he fell to the ground, groaning. Watanuki looked up hopelessly at the creature towering over him, as it came crushing down to claim it's quarry. Suddenly, a blinding light erupted over Watanuki's head, and a shaft of light flew over Watanuki, piercing the youkai in the center of its eye. It let out a shrill scream and bucked, twisting and writhing, before exploding, dissipating into the night. Watanuki sucked in breath desperately, his vision slowly coming back, Watanuki gasped for air, coughing, before he looked up to behold his savior.

"Dou...me...ki..." Doumeki stood over Watanuki, in his nighttime yukata, with a bow in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"Why the hell did you go out under a full moon? Idiot!" Watanuki coughed again.

"Shut...up....idiot...It was an order....from Yuuko-san..."

"Tch... I'm giving that witch a piece of my mind when she gets back... and you! You could have called me! It's dangerous at night dumb ass!"

"Why... would I call...." Watanuki collapsed, unable to stand up. Doumeki sighed. He strapped his bow over his shoulder, and scooped Watanuki up in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"What are you.... put me down..." Watanuki demanded weakly. Doumeki said nothing, and continued walking, tightening his grip on Watanuki. Watanuki's eyes were sliding in and out of focus, and he leaned his head on Doumeki's shoulder. Doumeki looked down curiously.

"Don't... say anything... I'm dizzy..." Doumeki smirked. Watanuki slowly recovered, Doumeki's presence causing the evil to disappear. They reached Doumeki's temple, and Watanuki's head finally cleared.

"I'm fine now.... put me down." Watanuki demanded. Doumeki hesitated, before lowering Watanuki carefully, taking care he wouldn't fall if Watanuki's legs gave out. They didn't, and Doumeki led him to the edge of the temple, motioning for him to sit down. Watanuki complied, though a bit reluctantly, and stared at the sky. Doumeki also sat down.

"Did you see it? ...you know, through this eye?" Watanuki mumbled.

"Yeah."

"And you ran out to save me?"

"Yeah." Watanuki sighed. A small cloud passed over the full moon, casting a momentary shadow over the temple. Doumeki's eye strayed over to where Watanuki was sitting, staring at the fluorescent moon. The cloud passed by, and the moonlight descended upon Watanuki, wrapping him in an ethereal halo. Watanuki was gazing at the moon, his mismatched eyes in a distant gaze. Through his right eye, Doumeki could see the moon shining. Watanuki's heart and mind were in turmoil. Doumeki just watched wordlessly, allowing the silence to speak. The night crawled on in stillness, when Watanuki took a deep breath.

"Why?" He said quietly. Watanuki's head turned, and suddenly Doumeki was seeing himself and Watanuki at the same time, through their shared eye.

"...Why do you do all this for me? You have saved me so many times, protected me. Waited for me...You gave me your own blood when I fell out of the window, and this eye, too..." Watanuki touched his eye, and a shadow passed over Doumeki's vision.

"Why, Doumeki?" Doumeki turned away, staring at the moon instead of Watanuki. There was a pause.

"I don't think I will tell you why." A moment passed, then Watanuki began hissing and spitting like a cat.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you aren't going to tell me!! Idiot!!"

"I'm not telling you."

"You big stupid oaf! I asked you a question, so answer me!!"  
"No."

"Why not!?" Doumeki looked back at Watanuki, whose face was flushed in anger.

"You won't like the answer." Watanuki looked appalled for a moment, then immediately switched back into mad-Watanuki-mode.

"What kind of reason is that!?" Tell me anyway you thousand-eye freak!!" Doumeki sighed.

"You really want to know why?"

"Obviously! That's why I asked you!!!"

"I love you." The words hung in the air.

"...What?"

"I love you."

"I...I heard you the first time, stupid! I..." Watanuki trailed off. His face was a bright red, and his fists were clenched on his knees.

"...Do you... really?" Doumeki stared into Watanuki's gold and blue eyes. Watanuki's face got impossibly redder.

"I do." Watanuki looked down, and Doumeki was granted with a view of Watanuki's knees.

"I don't believe it... I... can't... You can't love a person like me... I don't deserve it... everything you do for me... I'm not worth it."

"Thats not true." Watanuki's head snapped up.

"You are worth it. Don't think so low of yourself. Why would I do anything for you, why would I love you, if you weren't worth it? You are everything to me Watanuki, you are my purpose... I love you, and thats why I will protect you. Forever." Watanuki was frozen in place, staring straight at Doumeki. Then his head dropped, and his shoulders shook.

"You idiot... How... I.....You." A tear fell onto Watanuki's hand. Doumeki reached out and cupped Watanuki's face with his hand, raising Watanuki's head until their eyes met. Doumeki stroked his thumb over Watanuki's cheek, wiping away his tears. Watanuki's eyes widened. Doumeki leaned forward, slowly, carefully, and his eyes slid shut as his lips met Watanuki's. Watanuki gasped, and reached forward, grabbing Doumeki's yukata, completely succumbing to the kiss. Doumeki leaned forward, adding pressure, gently sliding his tongue over Watanuki's lips, softly asking permission. Watanuki shuddered, and opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues met, and Watanuki let out a soft moan. Doumeki slid his free arm around Watanuki's waist, gently guiding him to the ground. Doumeki laid on top of Watanuki, melding their lips together. The tender kiss continued, then Doumeki ended it, raising his head to look at Watanuki's face. Watanuki's face was flushed, his mismatched eyes were slightly glazed over, and he was breathing heavily. His eyes slid upward to meet Doumeki's. Doumeki gave a small smile, which Watanuki returned. Doumeki gazed at the fair vision of Watanuki, the moonlight hitting his soft hair and lighting up is eyes, one, shining like the setting sun, the other like a chipped off piece of sapphire. His pale skin delicately dusted with blush, and his lips twisted up in a soft smile.

"You are beautiful, Watanuki." Watanuki's eyes widened, and his blush spread.

"Wha-" Doumeki placed a kiss on Watanuki's forehead, then moved to capture his lips again, as the moon rose over the temple, glowing in the star-struck night.

~END~

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!!! DOOOOO ITT!!! OR I WILL SEND MOKONA AFTER YOU... (BOTH OF THEM... MUAHAHA)**


End file.
